Punishment
by Darkly-Doomed
Summary: Ingo's mistake causes him and Emmet to lose a Multi Battle. Emmet punishes him. Emmet X Ingo, so twincest. Don't click if you are pure of mind and/or don't like the pairing. Warning inside more detailed. Rated M for good reason.


Author's note: This contains pretty explicit stuff. Honestly, I'm not even positive that it fits the guidelines here (but hey if I read stuff like this I'm pretty sure that it's okay to go in the M section cuz honestly teenagers these days can handle things like that) but I can't submit it anywhere else. But ANYWAY. That friend I wrote Untitled for? She drew a picture that made me think of this and then I was forced to write it. If you see any grammatical/spelling errors, please point them out.

IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW: In this story there is TWINCEST and ORAL SEX between TWO MEN. The characters in this story, Emmet and Ingo, are not mine and are from Pokemon (DX) and if you do not know a thing about Pokemon Black and White and don't want your childhood ruined then DON'T READ THIS.

First lime ever and I know it's really bad. Got things that would improve it and don't involve words to explicit? Tell me. Want to flame me? I'm fine with that. Have fun reading this story that I hate and yet like. DX (One last note: Ingo and Emmet call each other Bruder because in my mind they are German and that is the German word for Brother.)

Ingo knew it was a mistake as soon as he gave the order. Of COURSE the challenger would use an attack move He was foolish to think that they'd use Will-o-Wisp again after using it on his Garbodor. But it was too late; he'd already told his Klinklang to use Shift Gear.

Emmet's Pokemon had already been wiped out by the challenger's Chandelure. He always placed a lot of pressure on his brother to win; this time was no different. But before Ingo knew it, his Klinklang had fainted and they had lost the battle.

Even with the smile, Ingo could tell Emmet was quite mad. Whenever it was Ingo's fault that they lost a multi-battle, Emmet would find some creative way to punish his brother. Usually it would be something like asking Elesa out on a date or streaking down the street. Emmet had a very creative idea of punishment. Ingo figured that this time would be no different, and he would be punished in an embarrassing way.

So when he got home before Emmet, he simply sat down on their old, worn out couch and started reading. Lost in the book, he completely forgot about the punishment.

Until, that is, Emmet turned off the lights and stood in front of Ingo. He grabbed his twin's book and threw it aside.

"You ready for your punishment?" Emmet asked, grin plastered across his face as always. Ingo swallowed and nodded up at his brother. For some reason, he felt nervous. He knew that the Emmet standing before him was different, somehow.

Emmet's hand went down to his pants and undid the zipper. At that point, the bulge in his twin's pants became apparent to Ingo. _"What the hell?" _ He thought.

"Ingo. Lick it," Emmet said, his constant smile even more sinister than usual, "Lick it _clean_."

"W-what?" Ingo couldn't help his stammering.

"You heard me, Bruder. This is your punishment," Emmet said, and before his brother could protest, he asked, "Didn't you say before that you'd accept your punishment every time you made us lose?" Ingo let out a groan as he remembered that promise. He had never expected a punishment like _this_.

Besides, if he refused to comply, Emmet would probably think of something far worse and far more humiliating. "Fine then, Bruder, I'll do it," Ingo said with a sigh and a blush. Emmet's grin widened.

Ingo fumbled a bit trying to get his brother's boxers off. When he saw his brother's uncovered erection, his face became fully red and he mumbled curses when he realized his twin was somehow larger than he was down there.

He glanced up at Emmet one last time. Emmet's face seemed to be saying, "Well? Are you going to do it or not?" Ingo went back to the task at hand. He hesitantly licked the tip of his brother's hard-on. Emmet let out a low groan. Ingo continued to slowly lap at his twin's erection, trying to tune out everything (Emmet's moans included) and forget just what he was doing.

Those thoughts left his mind as soon as Emmet forced himself into Ingo's mouth. He started gagging and tried to back away, but Emmet had his hands in Ingo's hair and kept his mouth there. He forced his throat to relax as heard his brother say, "Suck," between groans of pleasure. Knowing full well that he would be stuck in this situation until he obeyed, Ingo did just that. He sucked a few times before trying to back away again. Once again, Emmet would not let him move. Ingo hummed in displeasure and heard his brother's loud moan. Suddenly he tasted something bitter and felt his throat being flooded by a warm liquid. Ingo could no longer keep himself from gagging, but his brother forced him to swallow.

Emmet finally let his brother go. As Ingo coughed, Emmet put on his pants. As he walked out of the room, he said, "Don't lose again."


End file.
